It is generally known to provide for wireless communications between a medical device, such as an ambulatory medical device, and a remote electronic device. It is desirable with such arrangements to configure the medical device and the remote electronic device in a manner that provides for secure wireless communications between the two devices. It is further desirable in systems that may include a plurality of medical devices and/or a plurality of remote electronic devices to configure one or more of the medical devices and one or more of the remote electronic devices in a manner that provides for secure wireless communications between various combinations of the devices.